1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anti-theft devices for vehicles, and more particularly to an anti-theft device which may be locked in a position to provide a mechanical interlock between the vehicle steering wheel and the foot brake pedal to prevent rotation of the sterring wheel, and between the foot brake pedal and the floorboard of the vehicle to prevent the brake pedal from being depressed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Anti-theft devices which provide a mechanical interlock between a vehicle steering wheel and the vehicle foot brake pedal are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose anti-theft devices of various construction which may be locked into position between the steering wheel and the brake pedal, none of which provide a mechanical interlock between the vehicle steering wheel, foot brake pedal, and the floorboard of the vehicle wherein a locking mechanism fits between the brake pedal and the vehicle floorboard and prevents the brake pedal from being depressed.
Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,336, discloses a locking device which hooks over the brake pedal and has a lock which fastens around the steering wheel. The device requires adjustment to be fitted properly between the brake pedal and the steering wheel.
Zaidener, U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,090, discloses another locking device which fits over the steering wheel and hooks to the brake pedal.
Pariser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,409 discloses still another locking device which hooks beneath the brake pedal and over the steering wheel and has a lock which locates the hook in relation to the brake pedal.
Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,131, discloses still another locking mechanism which hooks around the brake pedal and over the steering wheel and has provisions for a locking mechanism to hold it in place.
Zaidener, U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,239, discloses still another locking mechansim which hooks under the brake pedal and over the steering wheel.
The prior art in general, and these patents in particular do not disclose, individually or in combination, the present anti-theft device for road vehicles which comprises a yoke having a solid extension or block for positioning below the brake pedal with the brake arm extending through the yoke. An elongated rod member is connected to the yoke and has an inverted generally U-shaped upper end for hooking over a spoke of the vehicle steering wheel and an externally threaded lower end which receives an intermediate connector member having an outwardly extending tab. The intermediate connector member may be secured at selective distances relative to the upper end of the rod to fit various vehicles. The block or extension and the intermediate connector are pinned together with a lock pin and secured with a padlock. The anti-theft device in the locked position provides a mechanical interlock between the vehicle steering wheel and the vehicle foot brake pedal to prevent rotation of the steering wheel, and between the foot brake pedal and the floorboard of the vehicle to prevent the brake pedal from being depressed.